Crossed Destiny
by Nozomie
Summary: "Dans un endroit, loin, très loin d'ici, un individu ressemblant à N aurait été aperçu en compagnie d'un Pokémon Dragon." Et si N, durant deux ans de voyage, s'était arrêté à Hoenn pour en comprendre les liens entre humains et pokémon ? Dans quelles circonstances a-t-il bien pu être aperçu avec Reshiram ? {Résumé complet dans le prologue} [N x Original]
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de publier sur ma fanfiction de Pokémon, tout spécialement écrite à l'occasion d'un concours pour la sortie de Pokémon ROSA ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, malgré les seuls quatre petits jours pour le faire je l'ai soigné autant que j'avais pu. je ne suis pas repassée derrière depuis je l'avoue ; quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je publierai ces deux prochaines semaines un chapitre tous les trois jours, sans faute ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez pu en penser, que ce soit sur un seul chapitre ou sur l'histoire au complète une fois qu'elle sera entièrement publiée ! Ah et oui, j'ai mis une image de Toukei et N en cover, mais c'est simplement car Mélodie, l'héroïne que j'ai donc inventé, lui ressemble physiquement ! Donc voilà voilà, sur ce, fini le blabla !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **Résumé :**_

 ** _"Dans un endroit, loin, très loin d'ici, un individu ressemblant à N aurait été aperçu en compagnie d'un Pokémon Dragon. Dixit le dernier rapport reçu."_**  
 ** _Et si N, durant deux ans de voyage, s'était arrêté à Hoenn pour en comprendre les liens entre humains et pokémon ? Dans quelles circonstances a-t-il bien pu être aperçu avec Reshiram ?_**  
 ** _Sa rencontre avec Mélodie changera tous ses plans, l'entraînant au milieu d'un conflit effréné pour un Absol convoité par de dangereux chasseurs._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

« Il est parti par là-bas ! »

Mélodie tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix au timbre rauque. Le silence qui s'installa à nouveau aurait pu lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Sans attendre, la jeune fille s'élança.

La respiration rapide, elle avançait le plus rapidement possible vers l'origine de la voix. Ses cheveux de jais, qui retombaient habituellement juste en-dessous de ses épaules, ondoyaient derrière elle tel un voile d'ombre. Avec son t-shirt et son short noirs, elle se fondait avec facilité au milieu des ténèbres des arbres de la forêt de Vergazon. Même sa peau au teint mate l'aidait à disparaitre dans la pénombre. Seuls ses yeux, d'un bleu glace presque surnaturel, la trahissaient.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de course, Mélodie s'arrêta contre un arbre. L'oreille aux aguets, elle attendait. Elle attendait continuellement depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Elle chassait les chasseurs.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais réussi à les rattraper. Sauf en cas extrême, ils restaient silencieux. Ce que la jeune fille venait d'entendre prouvait donc que la situation était critique. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

D'une main, sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait, elle attrapa un des cinq objets sphériques accrochés à sa ceinture et lança devant elle sa pokéball. Un Elecsprint apparut à ses côtés, la fourrure ébouriffés comme par un long sommeil. Il jeta un regard rouge empli de curiosité vers Mélodie.

« Il y a des humains dans les parages aide-moi à les trouver. »

La lueur des yeux du pokémon se transforma en flamme de détermination. Sans attendre, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur son dos. La petite taille de la dresseuse et son physique très fin couplé à la musculature imposante de cet Elecsprint donnaient la sensation qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Son électricité concentrée dans ses pattes, le pokémon se lança à une vitesse incroyable.

Les dents serrées de concentration, Mélodie se laissait guider. Elle savait que son pokémon savait où il allait. La route ne l'intéressait pas seul son objectif l'importait.

Arrêter ceux qui chassaient Absol.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N leva les yeux vers la montagne qu'il apercevait à travers l'épais feuillage de la forêt. Au loin, le ciel se parsemait déjà de pourpre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher derrière les monts.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux verts inspira profondément l'air frais du soir. Il ferma les yeux de contentement en expirant. Cette région était vraiment la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais visitée depuis son départ d'Unys. Même Reshiram était de son avis, bien qu'il eût beaucoup apprécié les montagnes de Sinnoh.

Reshiram.

N rouvrit les paupières et observa les nuages blancs qui s'étendaient paresseusement au-dessus de lui. Le dragon blanc y était-il ? Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que lui et N s'étaient séparés. Ce dernier visitait actuellement la région mais était passé voir son vieil ami avant de continuer son entreprise. Comme à leur habitude maintenant, Reshiram restait dans les montagnes, discret, à l'abri de la convoitise humaine. Il s'ennuyait quelque peu, mais soutenait N dans sa quête de Réalité.

Après quelques derniers instants de contemplations, le garçon se mit en chemin dans la forêtn de Mérouville -à l'est des bois du même nom-. Il comptait bien traverser celle-ci d'ici le lendemain, et pour cela il fallait qu'il soit reposé. Donc, trouver un endroit pour la nuit s'imposait.

Alors qu'il marchait, le vent s'engouffra dans son gilet blanc et plaqua son pantalon beige contre ses jambes. Un frisson dégringola le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un Galekid flotta soudain devant lui, à la hauteur de ses yeux. Un sourire naquit sur le visage pâle de N, qui se tourna pour regarder derrière lui.

« Gardevoir, tu ne penses pas que Galekid peut utiliser ses propres pattes ? »

Il ria doucement lorsque le pokémon ne sut quoi lui répondre. Gardevoir et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié peu après son arrivé à Hoenn, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un Kirlia. Galekid quant à lui les avait rencontrés quelques semaines plus tard. Depuis, ces trois-là ne se quittaient plus.

Gardevoir cessa soudain son attaque psyko, reposant son ami de petite taille au sol. Celui-ci protesta, mais pas très longtemps. Il comprit, tout comme N, qu'il y avait un souci. Sans même demander de quoi il retournait, le garçon suivit sans broncher le pokémon lorsqu'elle commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Galekid sur les talons.

Des éclats de voix ne tardèrent pas à leur parvinrent.

« Dégage de notre chemin, grognait un homme, ou on t'y forcera !

-Hors de question ! »

C'était une voix de fille qui avait répliqué, d'un ton hargneux et résolu. N réussit à l'apercevoir, entre les arbres. Petite mais altière, l'aura de détermination qui émanait d'elle contrastait avec la fragilité qu'elle dégageait. Devant elle se dressait un grand Elecsprint qui grognait, menaçant, tous crocs découverts.

« Alors je n'ai pas le choix… »

L'homme, à la barbe drue et au regard cruel, hurla sur l'un des pokémons présents près de lui.

« Séviper ! Débarrasse-nous de ces perturbateurs ! Plus vite que ça ! »

N vit nettement la mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracter plusieurs fois en quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne portât soudain les doigts de sa main gauche à son poignet. Son Elecsprint fut entouré d'une lumière étincelante, alors que le bracelet de la dresseuse semblait réagir avec celui que portait le pokémon autour d'une de ses pattes arrière. La seconde suivante, c'était un méga-Elecsprint qui se dressait face au Séviper ennemi.

« Attaque tonnerre ! »

Le pokémon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et assaillit son adversaire. Celui-ci se prépara à l'esquiver mais au dernier moment, l'Elecsprint dévia sa trajectoire, et son assaut atteignit le flanc de Séviper de plein fouet. L'homme au visage mauvais encadré de ses cheveux gris et gras brailla contre son pokémon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ?! »

N serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas les humains tels que lui, au comportement si détestable envers les pokémons.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain.

Là, derrière la jeune fille.

Une femme, vêtue de la même tenue tout en cuir que celle de l'homme, s'approchait silencieusement. A ses côtés se tenait un Grahyèna, les yeux masqués par les ombres de la forêt. Elle tenait entre ses mains un long bout de tissu noir, sans doute prévu pour faire taire ou emprisonner celle vers qui elle se dirigeait, afin de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sans aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, Mélodie fixait l'homme avec haine.

« Allez-vous en ! Absol ne vous appartiendra jamais ! »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, son pokémon se jeta une fois de plus vers le Séviper.

« Morsure ! »

Bien trop tendue pour ressentir la moindre satisfaction, elle remarqua que le pokémon ennemi ne pouvait plus continuer le combat. Son dresseur ne pouvait pas persister à l'exhorter au combat, cela sortirait de l'entendement.

Pourtant, son dresseur n'avait aucune pitié.

« Si tu ne réussis pas à te défaire de ce maudit Elecsprint je te promets que tu resteras ici Séviper ! »

Ce dernier, par la force du désespoir, tenta une nouvelle attaque, que le méga-Elecsprint esquiva avec rapidité. Mélodie était écœurée par cet homme.

« Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle »

C'est alors que, derrière elle, un léger bruit de déflagration retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête pour en découvrir l'origine.

Un Gardevoir faisait face à un Grahyèna couché au sol, blessé à une patte arrière. Et dans le dos du pokémon psy, un garçon aux longs cheveux verts recouverts d'une casquette tenait fermement une femme. Au vu des vêtements de cette dernière et de son air mauvais, elle était sûrement complice avec l'homme contre qui elle combattait.

Déloyal.

Le jeune garçon prit la parole.

« Partez d'ici, avant que tout ne tourne très mal pour vous. »

L'homme sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais finalement il cracha :

« Lâche-la.

-Allez-vous en et je le ferai, répliqua celui aux longs cheveux. »

Le chasseur hésita.

« Noah, souffla la femme, s'il te plait… »

Le dénommé Noah finit par fusiller les deux jeunes adultes du regard et de se reculer lentement. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne lâcha son acolyte que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle rappela son pokémon dans sa pokéball, et s'éloigna au pas de course.

Un ange passa. Mélodie appela son Elecsprint d'un léger claquement de langue. Une fois près de lui, elle passa affectueusement une main dans son poil bleu et doré il poussa un glapissement content, mais resta pourtant tendu. La jeune fille savait pourquoi.

Elle se redressa pour regarder vers le garçon qui l'avait sauvée. Il portait des vêtements simples, à l'excpetion de l'étrange cube accroché son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu semblable à celui du ciel. Mais Mélodie évitait son regard. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les humains, encore moins ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors ses propres yeux alternaient entre le sol, les arbres, le visage du garçon et son pokémon -un Gardevoir-.

Seulement, elle savait qu'elle se devait de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de gratitude. Alors elle lâcha, presque à contrecœur :

« Merci. »

Ses yeux continuaient à éviter ceux du garçon. De toute façon, celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à Mélodie. Toute son attention était portée sur Elecsprint qui s'était assis, mais qui restait en alerte vu son regard.

N s'accroupit pour l'observer. Son poil était lustré, et malgré le combat qu'il venait de mener il semblait empli d'énergie. Aucun doute, sa dresseuse s'en occupait extrêmement bien. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour N. Il tendit la main vers le pokémon.

« Ça va toi ? »

Il sentit le regard de la jeune fille se poser sur lui. Sans doute avait-elle cru qu'il lui parlait à elle. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il écoutait Elecsprint, observait son regard. Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

La dresseuse avait disparu. Le temps que N baissât à nouveau le regard, le pokémon de la jeune fille s'était éclipsé à son tour en deux bonds impressionnants.

N était à nouveau seul dans la forêt.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! L'action se mettra en place dans le prochain chapitre, sachant que ma fic en contient quatre, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue, c'est donc une très courte fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :3**_

 _ **A dans trois jours ! :D**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, voilà la suite de la fic ! Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup c'est adorable !**_

 ** _Je m'attarde pas plus, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! A dans trois jours ! :3_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le feu crépita lorsque Melodie y ajouta une branche d'un geste nonchalant avant de reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Les bras passés autour de ses jambes, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Qui était l'étranger qu'elle venait de rencontrer dans la forêt ? Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui dégageait une telle aura. Elle s'était enfuit pour conserver sa solitude, pourtant… Impossible d'empêcher ses pensées de revenir encore et toujours à cet inconnu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle y songeait à nouveau.

Son Braségali, assis à côté d'elle, la dévisageait. Elle prit plusieurs minutes à le remarquer, plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle plongea dans son regard bleu. Elle soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

« Il faut que je me concentre, dit-elle en partie pour elle-même. Les chasseurs sont de plus en plus nombreux… Donc Absol est de plus en plus en danger. ».

Le pokémon se pencha légèrement. Assis en tailleur, il observait la boule de poils qui dormait sur ses genoux, dont les plumes rouges tranchaient avec la fourrure dorée de l'autre pokémon. Mélodie posa un regard tendre sur le Goupix à la couleur unique. Son poitrail se soulevait et s'abaissait à chaque respiration, doucement, tranquillement. Il semblait bien loin de la sombre réalité qui l'entourait. Ce monde où il était traité tel un objet rare, pour lequel certains feraient même les pires horreurs pour le collectionner.

Tout autour du feu étaient assis ou couchés les pokémons de la jeune fille. Son Elecsprint, les yeux mi-clos, mais aussi un Tylton perché sur l'épaule d'un Libégon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédait les couleurs habituelles qui auraient dû être les leurs.

Un craquement provenant d'un recoin sombre de la forêt fit sursauter Mélodie. Braségali était déjà debout, tous ses muscles tendus, tandis que Goupix, désormais au sol, ouvrait des yeux fatigués. La dresseuse attrapa ses pokéballs, posées jusqu'à présent à ses pieds, et rappela ses trois pokémons aux couleurs rares.

Le temps qu'elle rangeât toutes ses balls dans son sac à dos noir, elle entendit des bruits de luttes à quelques mètres, ainsi que les cris de Braségali qui avait bondi dans les fourrés. Finalement, une voix retentit, forte mais douce, et le silence s'installa à nouveau, seulement interrompu par les crépitements du feu et les pokémons nocturnes.

Puis l'obscurité s'ouvrit sur Braségali qui en sortait, poussant devant lui le garçon aux cheveux verts de tout à l'heure, menotté par la poigne du pokémon. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha, de sa voix grave et posée :

« Salut. »

Mélodie serra les dents. Il avait beau avoir cette étrange et indéfinissable aura, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi était-il encore ici, pourquoi restait-il dans les parages ? Elle avait trop appris à se méfier des gens. Elle se leva et se tint bien droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix de la jeune fille était cassante comme la glace, mais N ne se laissa pas démonter. Il haussa les épaules comme il put.

« Je me ballade.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! »

Elle avait encore plus haussé le ton. Droite comme un I, ses yeux glacés lançaient des éclairs. Les flammes jetaient des ombres sur ses cheveux mi-longs. Elle avait un air menaçant, malgré son petit gabarit.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un chasseur m'utilise pour parvenir à ses fins, mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! »

Elle avait tout craché d'un coup, tel un serpent relâchant son venin. N haussa les sourcils.

« Un… _chasseur_? »

Son air interrogateur ne calma pas la dresseuse.

« Toi aussi tu es à la recherche d'Absol, histoire de le vendre pour des centaines –non, des milliers- de Pokédollars ! »

Face aux accusations, N se tendit. Il avait son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, qui était trop agressive pour en être déstabilisée. A ses côté s'était planté son Elecsprint.

Soudain, il lâcha un petit rire.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles !

-Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

Il soupira. Elle n'allait pas accepter qu'il ne fût en rien lié avec ce dont elle parlait… Quoi que ce fût. N tenta de tourner la tête comme il put pour regarder en arrière malgré la poigne du Braségali qui le bloquait toujours, et appela avec douceur :

« Venez mes amis. »

Gardevoir surgit alors des buissons, un petit Galekid courant derrière lui. Ils regardèrent vers celui qui venait de les appeler, mais celui-ci observait déjà à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un chasseur, quelles que soient ces personnes ? Je suis juste ici pour rejoindre Vergazon. Et, en l'occurrence, à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir ce soir… Tel que celui-ci. »

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à la jeune fille, qui grimaça. Elle ne le connaissait absolument pas, et il s'invitait sur son campement d'un soir sans hésitation ? C'était une blague ! Cependant, elle analysa la situation. Il ne semblait pas profondément mauvais, contrairement à tous les chasseurs auxquels elle avait eu affaire jusqu'à présent.

« Tu es un dresseur ? »

La question avait passé ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne l'eût pensé. Il fallait croire que c'était un réflexe trop profondément ancré.

« Non. Les pokémons sont mes amis, je n'ai aucune propriété sur eux et je ne les enferme pas dans des pokéballs. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un dire de telles choses.

Tout en elle criait à Mélodie de lui faire confiance, mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Celui-ci le comprit vraisemblablement, car il ajouta :

« Je les comprends, et jamais je ne leur ferait de mal. Donc je n'ai pas pour intention de chasser qui que ce soit. »

Pour renforcer ses propos, il tourna le plus possible la tête vers Braségali, et commença à lui parler. Leurs deux regards bleus étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et Mélodie les regarda avec surprise. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils… _communiquaient_. Et soudain, le pokémon bipède le relâcha. Mélodie en resta abasourdie. Jamais Braségali n'avait agi de son propre chef sans raison. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il fallait faire confiance au garçon ?

« Je m'appelle N.

-N ? Comme la lettre de l'alphabet ? Très drôle.

-Je m'appelle _vraiment_ N. »

Mélodie détacha lentement les yeux de ceux de son pokémon. Ceux du dénommé N étaient chaleureux, mais cette expression qu'il affichait, tout comme cette main amicale qu'il tendait, lui semblaient trop étrange. Que cachait-il ? Elle fronça les sourcils, en plein dilemme. Le bras de N ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Elle savait pertinemment la signification d'un poignée de main une entente tacite.

Il était très étrange. Mais elle avait une dette envers lui.

Elle lui tendit la main à son tour.

« Mélodie. Mais je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. »

Il étouffa un léger rire.

Mélodie serra la main de N.

Le regard du garçon passa soudain de leurs mains au visage de la dresseuse, l'air circonspect. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Des images, furtives, éphémères, lui étaient venues. Accompagnant ces images, des sentiments s'entremêlaient. Dont certains prédominaient. De l'amour, de la peine, de l'affection et… la mort.

N prit plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer que Mélodie le fixait, les sourcils rapprochés dans une mimique méfiante. Il retira sa main soudainement.

« Désolé. Je me permets donc, ajouta-t-il pour détourner son attention, de rester ici.

-Pour la nuit seulement. »

La réponse avait été immédiate. Elle ne désirait vraiment pas sa présence. Elle remboursait sa dette, un point c'est tout.

Demain, elle était débarrassée de lui.

Le feu consumait doucement les branches, meublant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Mélodie préparait le repas, Braségali l'aidant. N, quant à lui, était assis, les jambes étalées devant lui et Galekid couché à côté de celles-ci. Les deux derniers pokémons se tenaient en retrait. Gardevoir s'appuyait contre un arbre, les yeux clos, et Elecsprint faisait les cents pas non loin.

Ce fut N qui brisa ce mutisme le premier.

« Qui sont ces chasseurs dont tu parlais ? »

Mélodie lui jeta un regard glacial à faire froid dans le dos. Il ne cilla pas.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, ils sont à la recherche d'Absol.

-Je reformule alors ma question pourquoi recherchent-t-ils Absol ? »

Il vit clairement le tic qu'elle eut à la joue tandis qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres. Bingo. Le fait qu'elle fût restée évasive sur le sujet n'était pas qu'une impression.

« Pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ? Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Je suis simplement curieux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Eh bien tu gardes ta curiosité pour toi. »

Mélodie jeta une nouvelle branche dans le feu, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce qu'il l'énervait ! Elle n'avait qu'une hâte que l'aube arrive, afin d'être à nouveau seule avec ses pokémons. Surtout qu'ils étaient coincés dans leurs pokéballs à cause de la présence du garçon ! Elle se refusait de prendre le risque de les exposer aux yeux d'un humain dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi ils étaient capables.

« Tu sais, reprit N avec indifférence, je ne te fais pas vraiment non plus confiance. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver étrange que plusieurs personnes soient à la recherche d'un Absol, surtout par ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de lieux où ils vivent.

-Pense ce que tu veux, peu m'importe. Et je ne veux pas de ta confiance de toute façon. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne te fais pas confiance, tout le monde est d'accord et c'est parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu pour croire si peu les humains ? »

Mélodie écarquilla les yeux, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il poser une telle question ? Il ne savait rien d'elle !

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance. Le regard froid et les muscles tendus, elle asséna d'une voix tranchante :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Et, ça non plus, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il haussa une fois de plus les épaules.

« Bien. »

Priant pour qu'il ne dise plus un mot, Mélodie se concentrait sur son feu pour ne pas laisser des pensées parasites l'envahir. Elle se refusait de céder à la tristesse et le froid de son passé. Il fallait qu'elle se concentrât sur autre chose. La suite de sa recherche. Voilà, c'était parfait comme occupation.

Comment allait-elle faire désormais ? Absol se sentait traqué, c'était évident. Elle allait bientôt fuir à nouveau, et Mélodie devrait encore le suivre à travers la région. Seulement, le pokémon perdait de ses forces. La chasse constante, le changement d'environnement, les blessures qu'il avait pu se faire… La liste des choses qui pouvaient la fatiguer ne cessait de s'allonger. Mélodie en perdait le compte et elle avait espéré que cela n'impactât pas Absol, mais il était évident qu'il était de plus en plus en danger, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester à l'abri.

Si les chasseurs avaient réussi à le retrouver, c'était mauvais. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, elle n'avait pu le sauver que de justesse, et Braségali s'était retrouvé couvert de blessures. Alors si les heures étaient comptées, elle devait faire vite et…

« Des gens t'ont volé tes pokémons ? »

Mélodie sursauta, autant car elle était plongée dans ses pensées qu'à cause de ce que venait de dire N. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de Braségali. Elle n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit à vrai dire, isolée dans ses raisonnements.

Même maintenant elle ne faisait pas attention à grand-chose. La question du garçon résonnant dans son esprit, douloureux écho qu'elle repoussait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle resta muette, comme si les faits et le passé pouvaient s'effacer par ce silence.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas confiance aux humains. »

C'en était trop. Mélodie se leva d'un bond, les jambes tremblantes de colère. Une irritation brûlante l'emplissait, qui n'était pas réellement –pas _seulement_ \- dirigée contre le garçon aux cheveux verts. Mais elle se retourna contre lui.

« La ferme ! Tu n'as rien à dire, tu ne me connais pas ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux te permettre d'affirmer une telle chose !

-Je comprends les pokémons, répondit N d'une voix dont le calme tranchait avec l'agressivité de la dresseuse. C'est pour ça que je peux le dire, c'est comme ça que je le sais. Braségali vient de me le confier. Vois-tu, ajouta-t-il, à la différence des humains, lorsque l'on pose une question à un pokémon, celui-ci ne se cache pas derrière des feintes et des mensonges. »

Elle resta un instant abasourdie, regardant vers Braségali. Sa stupeur ne dura pas. Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Parler aux pokémons ! Moi aussi je les comprends, je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir communiquer avec eux pour autant ! »

N haussa un sourcil mais ne sembla pas surpris. A vrai dire, il avait l'habitude de telle réaction lorsqu'il parlait de cela.

« Et comment tu expliques que je sache que ceux à qui tu avais confié tes pokémons t'ont en réalité trompée et te les ont pris ? »

La jeune fille resta pantoise, fixant au hasard les branches, les brins d'herbe, les buissons, n'importe quoi autour d'elle qui tombaient sous ses yeux. Tout sauf le garçon. Les images de son passé l'assaillaient. Elle regarda vers le feu ses langues de flamme semblaient refléter les ombres de ses souvenirs

Comme pour la mettre en confiance, N ajouta :

« Si tu veux savoir, moi non plus je n'aime pas plus que ça les humains. Certains sont bien trop corrompus, vils, mauvais… mais je fais partie de cette espèce. Et toi aussi. Donc il peut y avoir du bon en certains malgré tout. »

Ce discours était tellement différent de ceux que Ghetis lui avait appris depuis l'enfance, alors qu'il lui promettait le titre de roi. Son aventure à Unys l'avait renforcé, l'avait rendu plus fort mais aussi plus confiant. Il avait appris à connaitre des pokémons aimés par leurs dresseurs, tellement loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de cette relation auparavant.

Mélodie haussa les épaules.

« Je me fiche des autres, du bon ou du mauvais. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est de protéger mes pokémons.

-Je ne leur ferai aucun mal. »

Il y avait tant de sincérité, tant de franchise dans la voix du garçon qu'elle sentit ses convictions vaciller. Quelque chose la poussait à tenter de lui faire confiance. Que s'il fallait qu'elle essaie à nouveau avec quelqu'un, ce devait sans doute être lui. D'où lui venait cette sensation ? Son aura, peut-être, ou alors ses paroles. Ou bien sa possible capacité à parler aux pokémons, si tant était qu'elle fût réelle. Un besoin enfoui de croire à nouveau en quelqu'un, peut-être aussi.

Sûrement un mélange de tout cela.

« Je surveille mes arrières. »

Sur cette affirmation, la jeune fille s'assis à nouveau devant le feu. N crut qu'elle allait à nouveau redevenir muette comme une tombe, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de son collier.

« Comme beaucoup de personnes, commença-t-elle, j'étais devenue dresseuse peu avant mes dix ans. D'abord simplement par envie d'imiter ce que tout le monde faisait, ensuite car j'ai découvert le lien que l'on crée avec les pokémons lors de voyages. Bref, j'étais bien comme ça et après un long moment, j'ai décidé de tenter de défier les champions d'arène pour arriver à la ligue. Je m'y suis consacrée près d'une année. En chemin, j'ai rencontré différentes personnes... J'ai vraiment adoré ces moments. Mais j'ai finis par comprendre qu'être dresseuse, faire des matchs contre d'autres dresseurs n'était pas ce qui me correspondait. »

N, silencieux, l'écoutait avec attention. Content de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité, il ne voulait pas risquer de briser cette fragile réussite.

« Alors j'ai pensé devenir éleveuse. Pour découvrir la région, j'ai voulu me lancer dans un voyage avec pour seul compagnon mon Braségali et mon Elecsprint –alors encore sous sa forme de Dynavolt-. J'ai confié mes autres pokémons à des personnes que je pensais dignes de confiance… »

Sa voix commençait à se briser. Elle enchaina très vite la suite.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à les récupérer, malgré tous mes efforts. Ils m'ont été volés. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. »

Cela faisait des mois, sûrement même des années qu'elle n'avait plus raconté son histoire. Elle s'en voulait soudain de son élan de faiblesse, dicté par son besoin de parler, par son espoir inconscient d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un pouvant comprendre sa haine. Comprendre sa peine. Comprendre son amertume.

Pouvant _la_ comprendre.

« Tu as tenté de les retrouver ? demanda finalement N. Vraiment, de toutes tes forces ?

-Evidemment ! cracha-t-elle. Et je continue encore aujourd'hui ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être.

-Pourquoi te les ont-ils pris ? »

Cela commençait à faire trop pour Mélodie. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir parlé de cela. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle –celui de N, évidemment, mais aussi celui de Braségali, de Galekid, de Gardevoir, et même celui d'Elecsprint-.

« Ça suffit. »

Malgré les tremblements de ses lèvres, son ton était sans appel. Pourtant le garçon ne renonça pas réellement.

« Que leur ont-ils fait ?

-ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Elle avait crié. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce garçon. Elle le détestait. Il était en train de rouvrir toutes les blessures qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à panser –sans jamais réellement cicatriser-.

« A quoi ça te sert de savoir tout ça ? Tu n'es personne ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, j'en ai bien assez dit !

-Refuser d'en parler n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'ai dit que j'en ai assez dit ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle saisit avec violence le repas qu'elle venait de faire chauffer dans une boite de conserve. Elle attrapa son sac pour en sortir des couverts, et commença à manger.

Après moins de quelques bouchées, elle dut reconnaitre qu'elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille grimaça. Le silence lui faisait du bien, mais le sujet abordé par le garçon aux cheveux verts la hantait.

Lorsque N commença à parler une fois de plus, elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi le Absol dont tu es à la recherche est-il si convoité ? »

 _Décidément_.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais avec tes questions !

-Non, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire, pas vraiment.

-Tu es insupportable.

-Peut-être mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. »

Mélodie, sa haine et sa rancœur mélangées au fond d'elle, commençait à le trouver très suspect. Elle demanda alors :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses tellement à Absol ?

-Je suis simplement curieux. Et sans moi, ils l'auraient peut-être attrapé, à l'heure qu'il est. »

La méfiance s'installait en la jeune fille, comme pour chasser l'inexplicable envie de tenter de croire en tout ce que pouvait dire ce jeune homme.

« Ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça.

-Eh bien je le répète.

-D'accord. Donc tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule, c'est exact ?

-Tout à fait.

-Si tu te débrouilles si bien, comment expliques-tu que tu ne l'aies toujours pas trouvé ? »

Touchée. Il vit la dresseuse grimacer un fugitif instant avant de se mordre la lèvre. C'était comme cela qu'il obtiendrait les réponses qu'il cherchait tant.

« Ce n'est pas si facile. Il est effrayé par la traque à laquelle se livrent les chasseurs. Sans parler de cet environnement dont il ne connait absolument rien.

-Pourquoi il est ici alors ?

-La fuite l'y a poussé. »

Elle comprit soudain son stratagème. Il enchainait les questions afin de la piéger. Tel un chasseur guettant l'erreur de sa proie. Elle plissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le garde à l'œil. Qui sait ce dont il était capable il n'avait pas l'air d'être comme les autres chasseurs.

« Je crois que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi, dit soudain N, pour trouver cet Absol et le convaincre de te suivre. »

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça._

« Mais bien sûr, dit-elle à voix haute en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Evidemment. Je suis capable de comprendre les pokémons et de les mettre en confiance, je suis sûrement le seul à en être réellement capable. Figure-toi que je pense que celui que tu cherches n'as aucune envie d'être approché par qui que ce soit. Même si tu veux le sauver, il te fuira. »

Inévitablement, Mélodie y avait déjà pensé. Elle était parvenue à une conclusion semblable mais s'était persuadée qu'elle trouverait bien comment approcher Absol. Mais N avait raison.

Cependant, elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

Elle regarda vers Braségali. N pouvait-il vraiment parler avec les pokémons ? C'était invraisemblable. Il arrivait, comme par hasard, la sauvait, et lui disait soudain des choses qui la convainquaient de lui faire confiance. Quelque chose clochait.

Pourtant, le regard de son pokémon lui reflétait confiance et assurance. Donc, il le croyait. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était bien trop risqué à son goût.

D'un autre côté… Elle garderait N sous surveillance, ainsi. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait être prête à l'en empêcher.

« D'accord. »

N ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle accepterait sa proposition, à laquelle il avait à peine pris le temps de réfléchir avant de la formuler. Cette fille l'intriguait, ainsi que le mystère entourant ce fameux Absol. Sa curiosité avait frémi en entendant le mot prononcé par la dresseuse.

« Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, je te garde à l'œil. »

Son regard à la couleur presque surnaturelle souligna ses propos emplis de menace.

« Tu n'auras pas intérêt à trainer, continua-t-elle. Je ne t'attendrai pas, je ne ferai aucun sacrifice pour toi. Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne mens pas, sinon tu regretteras d'avoir croisé ma route. »

Il mima une révérence, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres. »


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 2 ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une singulière routine s'installa à partir de ce soir-là. Ce fut étrange, au début, pour l'un comme pour l'autre eux qui étaient habitués à la solitude humaine devaient faire équipe. Mélodie, qui mangeait toujours seule avec ses pokémons, dut s'accoutumer au fait de préparer deux repas par soir. N, qui déjeunait rarement, s'occupait désormais de chaque pique-nique du midi. Les recherches aussi en étaient perturbées là où le physique poids-plume de Mélodie lui permettait de se faufiler sans problème, la grande taille de N l'en empêchait. En revanche, là où elle manquait manifestement de robustesse, la force masculine de N la compensait.

Mais le plus grand changement fut le silence.

Le souvenir des premières vingt-quatre heures ensemble était encore bien présent dans leur tête. Après la décision de supporter N avec elle, Mélodie avait fini son repas malgré sa gorge nouée sans un mot, sans même penser à en laisser pour le garçon et s'était couchée contre Braségali, Elecsprint pelotonné non loin d'elle. Elle avait réveillé le garçon aux cheveux verts en lui secouant les épaules, et ils avaient parcouru une partie de la forêt à la recherche d'indices indiquant la présence d'Absol.

Le nombre de phrases qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusqu'au soir se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Mais au fur et à mesure, les langues se délièrent. Ce fut d'abord au moment des repas, puis ils finirent par discuter parfois simplement en chemin.

Discuter… Du moins si les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient à longueur de temps étaient des discussions.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre, Mélodie avait demandé à N de parler à son tour de son passé –il devait bien avoir une raison de voir lui aussi les mauvais côtés humains, après tout-. Il était resté si évasif que la jeune fille en était devenue frustrée. Mais elle avait réussi à apprendre qu'il venait d'Unys, et qu'il avait grandi avec des pokémons abandonnés par des dresseurs, ou ayant fui ces derniers car ils se faisaient maltraiter. Mais c'était presque tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à lui arracher une précision concernant sa façon de vivre tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il n'était ni éleveur, ni dresseur, ni quoi que ce soit. Il n'entrait dans aucune des catégories.

Elle lui avait parlé de sa région, à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait mentionné que rapidement la raison de sa venue, mais il aimait vraisemblablement en apprendre plus. Alors elle avait évoqué les plages de Poivressel, plébicitées en été et au gigantesque marché ouvert, le caractère paradisiaque de Pacifiville, le centre commercial de Nénucrique… Elle ne se lassait pas de parler de sa région qu'elle avait traversée à de nombreuses reprises. N, quant à lui, faisait mentalement des listes d'endroits à découvrir.

Malgré elle, sa vigilance avait diminué. Elle en venait presque à l'apprécier – _presque_ -. Ils s'apprivoisaient peu à peu. Elle commençait à connaitre ses mimiques et expressions du visage, et lui les siennes. De plus, ils avaient beau se chercher des puces l'un à l'autre, cela devenait plus un jeu que de la véritable méchanceté.

Une fois notamment, alors qu'elle tentait de grimper à un arbre afin de prendre de la hauteur, elle était tombée en arrière en glissant N l'avait rattrapé entre ses bras de justesse. Depuis, il ne cessait de la taquiner à ce sujet.

Elle avait fini par lui révéler que, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à chercher ses pokémons, elle avait appris que ses anciens compagnons avaient été maltraités par ceux à qui elle les avait confiés, puis vendus à diverses personnes dans des enchères peu recommandables. Ventes organisées par le groupe auxquels appartenaient les personnes qui lui avaient volé ses pokémons, car ils avaient besoin d'argent pour un prétendu projet de grande envergure dont elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le principe, si ce n'était qu'ils souhaitaient réveiller Kyogre afin d'étendre les océans. Sans le vouloir, elle lui avait même avoué que souvent la nuit elle rêvait de ses pokémons, que ce fût du temps où ils étaient ensemble avant que tout cela n'arrivât, ou bien de leur situation actuelle, qui était souvent invivable dans ses cauchemars.

En contrepartie, elle avait appris le véritable nom de N Natural Harmonia Gropius. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il se faisait appeler N. Ils n'avaient cependant que peu parlé de leurs passés Mélodie avait évoqué la ville qui l'avait vu grandir et avait parlé de ses parents, tous deux professeurs pokémon, qu'elle voyait de temps à autre. N lui avait dit avoir rencontré des personnes qui lui avaient fait changer sa façon de voir les relations entre humains et pokémons.

Il avait continué à l'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles Absol était recherché, ou encore qui étaient ces chasseurs, mais ce secret resta entier pour N. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'expliquer de quoi il retournait, tout comme ce qu'elle faisait depuis la perte de ses pokémons. Il avait fini par abandonner les questions, mais elles demeuraient bien vivaces au fond de lui, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour savoir un jour.

En revanche, et malgré toutes leurs recherches, Absol demeurait introuvable. Mélodie commençait à envisager la possibilité qu'il eût finalement réussi à fuir ailleurs une nouvelle fois.

Jusqu'au jour où elle trouva quelque chose.

« N ! appela-t-elle. Viens voir !

-Quoi, tu as vu un Brouhabam volant ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, désormais habituée aux remarques du garçon.

« Où est Gardevoir ? J'aurais besoin d'elle. »

Elle désigna une touffe de fourrure blanche accrochée à un buisson épineux. Le sol était taché d'une couleur rouge sombre. N redevint sérieux, et se retourna.

« Peux-tu regarder cela mon amie ? »

Gardevoir s'approcha de là où se trouvait Mélodie, et se pencha pour toucher les poils en partie maculés de sang. Depuis le début de la collaboration entre Mélodie et N, Braségali avait eu la brillante idée –communiquée à la jeune fille par le biais de N- d'utiliser les pouvoirs psychiques de divination de Gardevoir. Ainsi, elle pouvait leur dire si les éventuelles traces et indices trouvés pouvaient provenir d'Absol ou non.

Mélodie vit les pupilles de Gardevoir s'écarquiller. Elle se pencha vers le pokémon.

« C'est lui ? Il est en danger ? »

N s'approcha, respectant tout juste la distance de sécurité imposée par un non-dit entre la dresseuse et lui. Son buste était extrêmement proche de celui de Mélodie.

« Gardevoir ? »

Mélodie se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, inquiète. Finalement, le pokémon s'adressa à N. Ce dernier blanchit.

« Absol ne survivra pas si les chasseurs lui mettent la main dessus. Il… »

Mélodie regarda N avec angoisse, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à terminer sa phrase. Elle le pressa :

« Il… ?

-Il est trop faible. »

C'était un euphémisme. Elle le savait. Le garçon tentait de ne pas l'alarmer. En vain.

« Il faut que nous le trouvions, asséna-t-elle. Gardevoir, tu sais où il peut être ? »

Le pokémon leva son bras en direction du nord-est. Mélodie hocha la tête.

« On y va. »

N lui emboita le pas. Galekid et Gardevoir étaient sur leurs talons, le petit pokémon acier flottant comme toujours sous l'emprise de l'attaque psyko. Cette habitude amusait toujours Mélodie –du moins, lorsqu'elle n'est pas paniquée comme elle l'était à ce moment-là-. Des branches lui griffèrent le visage tandis qu'elle courait à travers la forêt, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à sa peau écorchée.

Le temps pressait.

Ils arrivèrent alors au niveau d'une grotte. A l'extérieur, le sol s'était en partie écroulé visiblement très récemment, comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre. Mais le reste de la formation rocheuse semblait stable et sûre. N sembla hésiter.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Ce n'est pas certain qu'il soit là-dedans !

-Je dois aller vérifier ! »

Sans attendre l'approbation du garçon, elle s'engagea dans la grotte. Sortant une pokéball, elle appela Braségali.

« Eclaire-moi s'il te plait… Absol est peut-être par ici. »

Des flammes brulèrent au niveau des poignets du pokémon, qui avança aux côtés de sa dresseuse, prudemment. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le tunnel. Tous les muscles tendus, Mélodie sentait les boules dans son ventre et sa gorge devenir de plus en plus pesantes.

Soudain, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. _Derrière_ elle.

« La fille est entrée ici, il doit être là !

-Donc on la met hors d'état de nuire, et ensuite on s'occupe de ce maudit pokémon avec…

-Là, elle est là ! »

Un frisson de peur parcourut Mélodie. Elle reconnaissait la voix de la dernière personne qui avait parlé. C'était l'homme contre lequel elle s'était battue quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré N. Ce fameux _Noah_.

Elle était en danger.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour tenter d'apercevoir à quelle distance ils étaient ses pieds commencèrent à courir d'eux-mêmes. Braségali ne tarda pas à saisir la dresseuse par les hanches, éteignant ses flammes le temps de la hisser sur son dos, avant de reprendre la course. Il allait bien plus vite qu'un humain c'était l'occasion ou jamais de prendre l'avantage.

Mais un bomb-beurk atteignit le pokémon à la jambe, qui trébucha et tomba à terre. Mélodie se redressa avec difficulté.

« Braségali ? Ça va ? »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique. Surtout pas. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de l'animal, qui poussa un grognement avant de se redresser. Son regard de braise brûlait d'une féroce envie de se battre. Mélodie resta quelques secondes là sans bouger, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Braségali. Finalement, elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses propres pensées

« Je compte sur toi. Fais bien attention. Je vais chercher Absol. »

Elle reprit la course. Aveuglée par les ténèbres, elle attrapa une autre pokéball dans son sac afin d'appeler Goupix. La jeune fille le regarda.

« Utilise flammèche le long du couloir pour qu'on avance ! »

Le pokémon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, illuminant le tunnel d'une première attaque. Sa couleur dorée miroitait à chaque nouvelle flamme, et Mélodie était crispée par l'angoisse. Appeler son Goupix aux couleurs convoitées alors que des chasseurs étaient sur leurs talons n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Mélodie ne ralentit à aucun moment les poumons en feu, elle refusait de ne pas tout tenter pour retrouver Absol. Elle n'avait plus la moindre pensée pour N elle était entièrement focalisée sur son but. L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais l'odeur de renfermé qui la prenait de plus en plus à la gorge l'encourageait à continuer. Elle s'approchait du centre de la grotte.

Celle-ci se sépara soudain en deux. Mélodie sentit son cœur, déjà battant à toute allure, faire un bond. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle se trompait, les chasseurs pourraient peut-être mettre la main sur leur proie.

Goupix haletait à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans une très mauvaise situation.

Quelque chose frôla le bras droit de la dresseuse elle sursauta d'un bond impressionnant. Goupix jeta une flamme sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Le pokémon l'esquiva sans mal, mais Mélodie put ainsi la reconnaitre.

« Gardevoir ? »

Celle-ci n'attendit pas, désignant le côté gauche du tunnel. Mélodie comprit le message. Après un signe de tête de remerciement pour Gardevoir, elle attrapa Goupix entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'il se fatiguât de trop et s'engagea dans le boyau.

Le pokémon bipède resta là, prête à se battre contre les chasseurs qui gagnaient du terrain malgré les efforts de Braségali pour les ralentir.

Mélodie se figea brusquement. Elle venait de voir quelque chose dans le recoin de la grotte, tandis que les flammes de Goupix –de plus en plus faible- l'avaient illuminée. Calmant sa respiration, elle recommença à avancer, mais d'une démarche lente et mesurée.

« Goupix, souffla Mélodie en le posant au sol, utilise feu follet autour de toi. »

Il avait l'habitude de cette technique. Des flammes au bleu blafard entourèrent le pokémon. Dans la semi-obscurité, la jeune fille plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Là.

Il avait de grands yeux opalins entre-ouverts, posés sur Mélodie. Des ombres jouaient sur sa peau rouge et sa fourrure de neige. Même d'où elle se trouvait, la dresseuse pouvait voir qu'il tremblait.

Absol.

Elle s'approcha avec une lenteur encore plus douce, les mains légèrement levées.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal Absol, je te le promets. Je veux juste te mettre en sécurité. »

Le pokémon tendit ses muscles, le regard méfiant, prêt à partir dans l'instant. Du sang maculait le poil sur son flanc gauche, juste avant sa patte avant. Il était bel et bien blessé –sûrement par ces maudits chasseurs-.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres entre l'Absol et Mélodie. Celle-ci déployait toutes ses capacités pour montrer son envie de l'aider et sa patience, loin de la précipitation de des violences des chasseurs. Mais lorsqu'elle fût trop proche au goût du pokémon, celui-ci grogna pour la mettre en garde.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa. Goupix glapit, s'adressant sans doute à Absol qui détourna le regard quelques secondes vers le petit pokémon.

Une explosion retentit dans le tunnel, proche de là où ils se trouvaient. _Trop_ proche. La fourrure du pokémon farouche doubla de volume, et il grogna un peu plus fort.

« Absol, dit Mélodie d'une voix forte pour couvrir le raffut des pierres roulant au loin, tu dois me croire, ou ils finiront par te capturer ! »

C'était vain. Des bruits de pas frénétiques se rapprochèrent. Absol, persuadé d'avoir été piégé, attaqua la jeune fille, si vite que Goupix n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une douleur intense irradia de sa cheville où le pokémon planta ses crocs. Son genou percuta violemment le sol lorsqu'elle tomba à cause de la souffrance, et un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Elle entendit à peine une voix de femme crier :

« Ici ! »

Des torches éclaircirent les lieux. Les chasseurs étaient finalement arrivés. Ils avaient trouvé Absol.

C'était fini.

Gardevoir apparu inopinément devant eux. Il jeta un regard vers le côté où se trouvaient les deux pokémons et l'humaine. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se jeta sur Absol qui commençait à courir vainement pour tenter de fuir. Le bruit que Mélodie distingua l'informa que le pokémon s'était téléporté. Elle sourit vaguement dans une grimace, la douleur irradiant depuis sa cheville devenant intolérable. Elle se força cependant à lâcher sa jambe sur laquelle elle appuyait de toutes ses forces avec ses deux mains comme pour contenir la douleur, et sortit sa pokéball afin de rappeler Goupix.

Les chasseurs la regardèrent avec haine.

« Où est-il ?! »

Elle eut un rire mauvais. La souffrance était insupportable.

« Vous ne l'aurez jamais, bande d'imbécile. »

Elle cracha au sol. Celui qu'elle reconnut comme l'homme qui l'avait affrontée avec son Seviper s'avança et cria avec hargne :

« Tuez-la alors ! »

Les humains sont une espèce capable de s'entre-tuer simplement pour une cause aussi superficielle que le prestige. Mélodie savait que cet ordre n'était pas une blague.

Cependant, comme elle l'espérait sans vraiment y croire, Gardevoir apparut soudain devant elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être perdue dans un rêve. Le pokémon l'entoura de ses bras, et elle fut emmenée loin des ténèbres de la grotte.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Je suis vraiment incorrigible ;; Même avec tout déjà tapé, j'arrive pas à rester dans les délais uwu Être organisée c'est pas mon truc. Alors vraiment désolée pour ceux qui l'attendait, j'ai passé du temps en famille et j'ai complètement zappé la publication de cette fanfic ! Mais du coup, je vous livre les deniers chaptires tous ensembles, en espérant qu'il vous plairont ! Merci à tous ceux prenant le temps de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci infiniment ! :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

L'air qui entra dans ses poumons tandis qu'elle rouvrit les yeux était indubitablement différent de celui de la grotte qu'elle venait de quitter. La fraicheur du vent et les odeurs d'herbes fraiches caressaient doucement ses narines, loin de l'air renfermé des tunnels. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, agressées par le soleil du zénith.

Une ombre se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Je me demande comment tu as réussi à survivre tout ce temps sans moi. »

Une grimace étira les lèvres de Mélodie alors qu'elle tentât de lui tirer la langue avec mauvaise grâce. Son cœur battait à ses tympans. Sa cheville la lançait douloureusement. Mais elle était en un seul morceau.

Elle se redressa soudain, si vite que tout tourna autour d'elle.

« Oh, doucement ! lança N qui s'était écarté précipitamment.

-Mon sac ! Où est mon sac ?! Et Braségali ?! »

N se tourna et posa ledit objet au sol, à côté de la jeune fille.

« Il est là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Braségali dort, ajouta-t-il en désignant le pokémon assoupi contre un tronc d'arbre proche. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement après avoir enfoui ses mains dans la poche intérieure du sac. Toutes ses pokéballs étaient là. Elle releva les yeux, encore plissés à cause de la lumière, et regarda vers Gardevoir qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

« Et Absol… ?

-Lorsqu'elle l'a téléporté, répondit N, Gardevoir lui a demandé de lui faire confiance et de rester. Mais comme tu peux t'y attendre… Il s'est enfui. »

Mélodie poussa un soupir. Elle grimaça l'instant d'après, la douleur tambourinant contre sa peau. N la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-J'ai juste… Absol m'a mordue. »

Il la regarda avec surprise.

« A la cheville, ajouta-t-elle. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de relever délicatement le bas du pantalon de Mélodie et grimaça. Ce n'était en effet pas vraiment beau à voir le pokémon n'y était pas allé de main morte. N regarda vers Gardevoir.

« Tu peux… ? »

Le pokémon hocha la tête avant de mettre ses deux mains au-dessus de la jambe de Mélodie. Son vibra-soin calma instantanément la douleur. Ce n'était plus qu'un vague élancement. Elle remercia Gardevoir d'un sourire.

« Il faut juste encore bander ta cheville, annonça N, pour que ça ne se rouvre pas. Tu auras mal encore quelques jours, mais ça devrait aller. »

Tout en l'écoutant parler, Mélodie avait remis sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir une bande blanche. N haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es bien équipée, dit-il dans un sourire, je dois l'admettre.

-J'ai survécu sans toi pendant des années je te rappelle ! »

Elle rit doucement avec lui, tandis qu'il commençait à enrouler la bandelette autour de la cheville de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il effleura sa peau, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois –mis à part le jour où elle était tombée sur lui- qu'il brisait la distance qu'elle avait imposé entre eux. Elle était bien contente de ce respect qu'il lui avait montré, loin du comportement que certains humains avaient pu avoir avec elle à de nombreuses reprises.

Un léger silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par N.

« Alors c'était ça que tu me cachais cet Absol est convoité pour sa rareté à cause de sa couleur. »

Mélodie se tendit involontairement. A part avec ses parents, jamais elle n'avait parlé de cela. C'était un sujet tabou, qu'elle n'abordait jamais pour ne pas mettre en péril ces pokémons. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais accepté de lui en parler. Moins de personnes connaissaient l'existence de tels pokémons, à la couleur différente de la normale, moins ces derniers étaient en danger.

« Je sais aussi pour ton Goupix. Tu sauves ces pokémons n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça, ce que tu fais depuis que tu as perdu tes anciens compagnons. »

Mélodie se mordit la lèvre. A quoi bon tenter de nier ? Il savait déjà tout.

« Oui. »

Il resta silencieux, et elle comprit qu'il attendait des explications. Une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais maintenant, tout était différent.

Elle attrapa entre ses doigts fins son collier –que N savait désormais être un pendentif en saphir représentant Hoenn-.

« J'étais à la recherche de ceux qui m'ont été volé quand j'ai connu l'existence de pokémons comme Absol ou Goupix… Il y avait une enchère et un Vibraninf étrange y était vendu. Quand j'ai vu l'envolée des enchères pour ce pauvre pokémon… Je l'ai volé le soir, juste avant qu'il ne passe du vendeur à l'acheteur. C'était évident qu'il n'allait être qu'un sujet de gloire pour celui qui le posséderait. Après ça, je me suis enfuie. J'ai demandé à mon père s'il connaissait quelque chose sur de tels pokémons… Et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient extrêmement rares. Que lui-même n'en avait jusqu'alors jamais vu, qu'il n'y avait pas d'explications scientifiques à ce jour les concernant, et qu'il en circulait très peu au marché noir, mais qu'on se les arrachait. Simplement pour les collectionner, pour en revendiquer la possession. »

Son ton était mauvais lorsqu'elle termina ses explications. Elle avait toujours été répugnée par la capacité humaine de faire d'un être vivant sa propriété, comme on pourrait le faire d'un canapé.

« Depuis, je suis à l'affut des rumeurs qui restent dans l'ombre, celles qui parlent de pokémons spéciaux aperçus çà et là. Et je fais la concurrence aux chasseurs. Goupix était presque entre leurs mains quand je l'ai trouvé. »

N sentit grandir une certaine admiration pour la jeune fille. Elle faisait tout pour ces pokémons elle venait de risquer sa vie pour Absol. Il la savait altruiste, mais ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur de sa tâche. Il se sentit soudain moins seul. Mélodie s'était attribué exactement la même tâche que lui. Sauver les pokémons du joug humain.

Seulement, N avait réalisé que des humains pouvaient être bons. Il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte à son tour.

« Depuis le début de ta quête, tu en a donc trouvé trois, en comptant Absol ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il savait maintenant comment obtenir la vérité de la jeune fille à coup sûr, ainsi que la signification d'une telle réaction. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Tu ne veux pas essayer de me faire un peu confiance maintenant ?

-Un peu ? répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas _un peu_ , ça… »

N finit à ce moment le bandage par un nœud sommaire.

« Voilà, c'est bon. »

Elle tenta de bouger légèrement sa cheville. Elle avait mal, mais c'était largement supportable. Et la bande l'empêchait de trop tirer sur sa peau.

Elle soupira.

« Un Tylton aussi. Et à part Goupix qui m'a aidé dans la grotte tout à l'heure, ils n'ont pu sortir que deux fois de leurs pokéballs depuis que tu m'accompagne à cause de ça. »

N eut une expression circonspecte.

« En plus de deux semaines ? Les pauvres…

-Je les protégeais, grimaça Mélodie. Je me suis arrangée deux fois pour aller à la rivière quand tu dormais, mais je n'ai pas réussi d'autres fois. »

Elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues à chaque fois qu'elle cessait de parler. Jamais elle ne pensait parler à un humain de tout cela ce qu'elle avait vécu, les pokémons qui l'accompagnaient…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau tandis que la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu ne penses pas, reprit finalement N, qu'il serait temps que tes pokémons puissent se dégourdir les pattes ? Maintenant que je suis au courant… Tu sais que je ne leur ferai rien. »

Non, elle ne savait pas justement. Du moins, elle se forçait à rester méfiante. Mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas formuler cette pensée. De toute façon, La vérité était maintenant dite. Les appeler ne changerait plus grand-chose. Et puis malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en empêcher… Elle le croyait. Pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, elle avait désormais la sensation d'être à l'abri avec N. Peut-être car il l'avait sauvée.

Mélodie attrapa les pokéballs dans son sac, et tous purent sortir Elecsprint le premier, puis Goupix, Libégon et enfin Tylton.

N les regarda avec admiration et affection. Ils étaient resplendissants, mais respiraient aussi la peur des humains. Dès qu'ils aperçurent N, Goupix et Tylton se réfugièrent dans le dos de Mélodie, tandis que Libégon se plaçait devant eux, près à combattre. Seul Elecsprint resta tranquille. Braségali, réveillé par l'agitation qu'ils créèrent, posa les yeux sur ses amis, et se leva d'un pas tremblant. L'attention de sa dresseuse en fut immédiatement attirée.

« Braségali ! Tu es blessé ? »

N détacha les yeux des pokémons pour secouer les têtes en regardant le pokémon feu.

« Non, il l'était mais Gardevoir l'a soigné. Il faut juste attendre, il sera bientôt en bien meilleure forme. »

Braségali rejoignit la jeune fille, qui tendit les bras vers lui. Il referma ses serres sur les mains de l'humaine. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Tu as été génial dans la grotte.

-Toi aussi. »

Mélodie reporta son attention sur N. Celui-ci évitait son regard, comme si cette phrase lui avait échappé. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et reporta son attention sur ses pokémons. Si Libégon s'était détendu, Goupix et Tylton étaient toujours méfiants. Mélodie leur sourit.

« C'est bon, tout va bien. Goupix, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant ses genoux, vient par ici. Je ne serais pas parvenu à trouver Absol sans toi. »

Le pokémon hésita un instant avant de se blottir sur la jeune fille, formant une grosse boule de poils dorés. Le Galekid accompagnant N approcha alors, timidement. Tylton sautilla doucement vers lui, et ils commencèrent à discuter à coup de pépiements et de petits cris. Gardevoir s'assis à côté de Braségali, le regard posé sur celui-ci pour veiller à ce qu'il restât en forme.

« Merci à toi aussi Gardevoir pour m'avoir sauvée, lui dit alors Mélodie. »

Le pokémon lui adressa un regard affectueux avant de reporter son attention sur le pokémon feu. N reprit alors la parole, tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'un Libégon qui le gardait à l'œil, l'air de rien.

« Tu penses qu'on arrivera à retrouver Absol ? »

Mélodie hocha la tête.

« Vu son état… Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Mais si on le cherche dès maintenant, il va prendre peur. Je crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte. Donc on reprend les recherches demain… En priant pour qu'il ne se risque pas hors de la forêt.

-Parce que ça compliquerait les recherches ?

-Parce qu'il sera attrapé s'il le fait. »

N grimaça et n'ajouta rien. La jeune fille venait de frôler la mort –Gardevoir le lui avait confié, les chasseurs comptaient la supprimer-, et elle comptait reprendre les recherches dès le lendemain. Il lança un regard au pokémon psy non loin, qui leva les yeux.

Il avait peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver à la dresseuse.

Le soleil était couché depuis moins d'une heure lorsque la jeune fille s'endormit, entourée de ses pokémons. N, assis face au feu, les regardait avec attendrissement. Tylton était blotti contre Goupix, qui tenait chaud à la dresseuse, couchée contre son ventre. Derrière elle, Braségali dormait dos contre le sol, Elecsprint à ses côtés. Libégon quant à lui était étalé de tout son long à côté de la tête de Mélodie, et dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Depuis combien de temps vivaient-ils tous ensemble ? Malgré leurs immenses différences d'espèces, de tailles et de caractères, ils ressemblaient à une famille aux liens extrêmement forts.

N ne parvenait en revanche pas à trouver le sommeil. Même Gardevoir et Galekid étaient déjà au pays des rêves. Il était le seul toujours éveillé. De nombreuses pensées tournaient dans sa tête.

Il avait la sensation de s'être trop attaché à la jeune fille. Lorsque Gardevoir s'était téléporté à ses côtés, alors qu'il venait de vaincre avec Galekid les chasseurs qui l'avait pris pour cible, et qu'il avait vu que Mélodie n'était pas avec, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait cru que l'intuition, la vision qu'il avait eu le jour de leur rencontre, s'était avérée vraie. Que la mort l'avait finalement prise. Heureusement, Gardevoir avait pu la sauver. Mais il ne cessait de penser à ce sentiment de peur panique. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avant son départ pour Unys, il avait compris qu'il devrait apprendre à croire en la cause humaine malgré tout. Mais au point de penser que Gardevoir aurait dû d'abord sauver Mélodie, avant Absol ?

Car oui, il avait eu cette pensée. Fugace, refoulée, mais réelle. Que lui avait-il pris ? Les pokémons avaient toujours été le plus important pour lui.

Il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille endormit. Etait-ce possible qu'il ressentît plus que de la camaraderie pour elle ? Il n'avait jamais réellement côtoyé d'humain, du moins pas de son propre chef. Et puis Ghetis, le Trio des Ombres ou les membres de la team Plasma n'étaient pas les plus affectueuses personnes du monde. Il ne savait pas du tout si ce qu'il ressentait était normal ou non.

N prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Ressasser ses pensées était vain.

Avec un soupir, il se coucha aux côtés de Gardevoir.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

« S'il est proche, tu pourrais le trouver comme tu as pu le faire dans la grotte ? »

Gardevoir réfléchit quelques secondes à la question de Mélodie.

« Elle pense que c'est bien plus compliqué, lança N en évitant de trébucher à cause d'une racine proéminente, mais qu'elle peut essayer. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Absol était introuvable, et elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice de sa présence. Elle priait pour que le pokémon ne fût pas parti de la forêt, ou capturé par les chasseurs.

Gardevoir ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Le cœur de Mélodie s'affola.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

N lâcha d'une voix blanche :

« Il est en danger ! »

Tous commencèrent à courir comme un seul homme derrière Gardevoir qui se dirigeait grâce à ses pouvoirs même Galekid, de ses petites pattes, donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Des bruits d'explosion leur parvinrent au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils étaient maintenant au sommet d'une petite colline. Une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel, dont l'origine n'était plus très loin. Mélodie sentit que cette fois, c'était décisif. Si elle ne réussissait pas à convaincre Absol aujourd'hui, elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à le sauver. Les chasseurs étaient là.

L'adrénaline la portait, plus vite que jamais. Mais sa petite taille la retardait dans son avancement elle n'avait pas les longues jambes de N, ni la puissance de ses muscles. Elle allait finir par les retarder.

N attrapa alors son bras pour la tirer avec lui. Surprise, elle se laissa cependant faire, seule l'envie de sauver Absol l'habitant pour le moment. Même la douleur de sa cheville ne la préoccupait pas.

Les chasseurs étaient là, ils encadraient le pokémon à la peau vermeille. Mélodie s'arrête net et les apercevant. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, mais elle ne savait pas comment sans blesser le pokémon.

« Occupe-toi des chasseurs, lui glissa N, je me charge d'Absol. Je te l'ai bien dit, non ? Tu as besoin de moi pour le sauver. »

Elle hocha la tête à contre-cœur, et sortit de l'ombre des fourrées tout en jetant une pokéball.

« Elecsprint ! Attaque éclair ! »

Un orage se déclencha tout autour des humains sur leurs pokémons, détournant leur attention d'Absol. Mélodie sentit la peur l'envahir tandis qu'elle réalisât qu'elle allait affronter quatre dresseurs aguerris et prêts à tout. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une dizaine de pokémons : trois –non quatre- Grahyèna, deux Medhyèna, deux Séviper ainsi qu'un Séléroc. Elle déglutit.

« Vive-attaque ! »

Elle avait crié de toutes ses forces, comme pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à les mettre hors d'état de nuire les pokémons cela la sauverait peut-être. Du moins, cela ferait gagner du temps à N.

Gardevoir surgit soudain à droite du groupe de chasseurs, semant le trouble auprès des quatre pokémons et de leurs deux dresseurs qui gardaient encore de vue Absol. Ce dernier s'enfuit alors par la gauche. Mélodie se retint de courir à sa suite il lui fallait détourner l'attention des humains, pas l'attirer vers le fuyard.

La main tremblante, elle saisit une autre pokéball dans son sac, de laquelle sortit son Braségali.

« Grahyèna, lança un homme, morsure !

-Lance-flamme ! »

Les hostilités étaient lancées. Tous se battaient. Gardevoir faisait à elle seul face à pas moins de trois pokémons. Braségali affrontait deux Grahyéna à la fois, et Elecsprint tentait de maîtriser à la fois un Medhyéna et un Seviper qui se liguaient contre lui. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient espérer réussir à vaincre leurs ennemis avec une telle différence numérique.

Le Goupix doré de la jeune fille apparut soudain à ses côtés, sorti de sa pokéball de son propre chef. Alarmée, Mélodie le regarda avec effroi

« Goupix, non ! »

Mais le regard du petit pokémon brillait de l'envie d'aider il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Sans attendre, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, se jetant dans la mêlée pour combattre le deuxième Médhyena

« Les amis… »

Mélodie regarda la bataille, paralysée par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. S'il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie… Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Faible, et humaine, elle n'avait ni crocs ni griffes pour défendre ses compagnons !

Sa main s'accrocha spasmodiquement à son collier. Le combat était inégal.

Un reflet vert attira son attention N passait non loin. Il jeta un regard vers la bataille, mais continua à courir au loin. Dans la direction opposée de celle vers laquelle était parti Absol. Alors il l'abandonnait ? Il était peut-être finalement de mèche avec ces chasseurs. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait confiance de toute façon ? Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi, mais refusait de l'admettre. Elle qui avait si longtemps dressé des murs entre les humains et elle… Elle s'était fait berné parce que de par son caractère et leurs ressemblances il l'avait _attirée_ , contre toute attente et toute logique ! Mais c'était évident qu'il ne pouvait que la manipuler elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber dans ce piège tellement… _humain_.

Elecsprint poussa un cri de triomphe, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Il avait vaincu ses deux adversaires. Mais il tomba peu après au sol, trop fatigué et blessé pour continuer. Mélodie se précipita vers lui, mais un Grahyéna lui barra la route. De leurs côtés, Gardevoir était encerclée, Goupix luttait vaillamment mais perdait visiblement du terrain, et Braségali était pris en traitre par chacun des deux pokémons auxquels il faisait face. Les larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien.

A part l'insensé.

Elle se jeta en avant, esquivant de justesse le Grahyena, et se précipita vers Goupix. Au dernier moment, le Séléroc, jusque-là resté en retrait la rattrapa et la faucha au niveau de sa cheville blessée. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et de terreur. Il l'avait prise en traitre, visant son point faible. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, plaquée au sol par le pokémon, elle jura. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Glissant doucement sa main vers son sac coincé entre son dos et le sol, elle parvint à attraper ses pokéballs. Le plus rapidement possible, elle rappela se pokémons d'abord Goupix, puis Elecsprint, et enfin Braségali.

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à entendre un des chasseurs signer son arrêt de mort.

Un glapissement attira son attention. Galekid s'était précipité de tout son poids sur le Séléroc, qui en fut désarçonné. A nouveau libre, Mélodie aperçut Gardevoir, pantelante, s'éloigner vers les bois. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Un Négapi fonça vers elle et sauta sur son bras. Elle eut un instant peur qu'il fût un ennemi mais elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle croisât un regard empli d'amicalité.

Se relevant péniblement, elle rencontra alors le regard saphir de N, luisant de détermination. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata plusieurs battements. Il était revenu ? Et il ne l'attaquait pas. Il n'était donc pas un menteur. A cet instant, Mélodie sut que son entière confiance était désormais accordée au jeune homme.

Un immense jet d'hydrocanon coupa la connexion visuelle entre les deux humains. L'eau faucha trois des quatre chasseurs, et mit ko la plupart de leurs pokémons. Seul un Séviper et un Grahyèna restèrent debout tant bien que mal, crocs dévoilés. Mélodie chercha l'origine de l'attaque dévastatrice.

Un Millobellus se tenait là, magnifique pokémon aux écailles aux couleurs changeantes et à la grâce infinie. Fièrement droit, le pokémon lévitait doucement au-dessus du sol. A ses côtés, Gardevoir tremblait sous l'effort de son attaque psyko qui avait permis au pokémon eau d'arriver ici si vite depuis la rivière. Il posa Milobellus doucement, avant de se laisser tomber contre un tronc d'arbre. N rejoignit le pokémon psy pour s'assurer de son état.

Milobellus quant à lui lança une dernière attaque pistolet à eau qui fit définitivement fuir les chasseurs, qui ne se préoccupaient même plus de la proie qui leur avait échappée.

« Nous reviendrons, lança brusquement Noah à l'adresse de Mélodie, et tu ne joueras plus longtemps à l'héroïne indomptable ! »

Il disparu dans les ombres de la forêt avant que Milobellus n'eût le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Ce chapitre est celui qui m'a donné l'idée de toute l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre pour l'épilogue :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

N s'approcha de Mélodie, qui s'était laissée tomber au sol, pantoise. Sa cheville la tirait douloureusement, et elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Mais tout le monde était sain et sauf. Elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux verts.

« Tu es revenu. »

Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant N sourit.

« Tu sembles surprise. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux me faire confiance non ? »

Elle lui tira légèrement la langue, avant de redevenir soudain sérieuse.

« Et Absol ?

-Qui ça ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre que le garçon tentait de plaisanter.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il s'est enfui ? »

La peur qui serrait sa voix fit un peu plus sourire N, attendri. Il se redressa afin de regarder derrière lui.

« Tu peux venir mon amie, je t'assure qu'elle ne te fera rien. »

Et Absol sortit de l'ombre.

Le pas hésitant, le pokémon était de toute beauté malgré son air décharné, dégageant une aura de dignité, pas le moins du monde altérée par les derniers mois de souffrances qu'il avait passés. Une expression de joie illumina le visage de Mélodie. Ils avaient réussi. Il était sauvé.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté, puisant dans ses réserves, afin de s'asseoir en tailleur et de tendre la main vers Absol, qui cessa d'avancer.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre mon beau, tu es à l'abri maintenant.

-A vrai dire Mélodie, intervint N, c'est une femelle. »

La surprise marqua les traits de l'intéressée.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle sourit à Absol.

« Désolée alors ma belle, dit-elle dans un léger rire. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'espérais pouvoir te sauver de ces chasseurs… »

La jeune fille bascula doucement à nouveau en arrière, les émotions l'ayant vidée. Elle regarda sur le côté, où Gardevoir s'appuyait sur le corps de Milobellus pour rester debout, l'air fatiguée mais satisfaite.

« Merci à vous deux, leur lança Mélodie. »

Un doux son cristallin sortit de la bouche du pokémon eau, qui s'approcha ensuite de N. Celui-ci lui sourit, la caressant et lui adressant quelques mots. Puis, il s'en alla retourner dans la rivière.

« C'est toi qui l'a appelé ? demanda Mélodie au garçon.

-Oui. Mais je crois que les explications peuvent attendre jusqu'à ce que nous établissions un camp non ? Tout le monde a besoin de repos, Absol la première. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Le camp fut rapidement monté Braségali avait aidé N et Mélodie pour cette tâche, tandis que Gardevoir soignait les pokémons après s'être quelque peu reposée. Elecsprint avait ainsi légèrement repris du poil de la bête, tout comme Goupix. Braségali insista pour que Gardevoir fût vraiment reposé avant d'utiliser son vibra-soin sur lui, tandis que sa dresseuse avait purement et simplement refusé qu'elle usât de ses forces pour elle.

« Ce n'est qu'une cheville après tout, avait-elle dit lorsque N avait insisté. »

Absol avait été le premier pokémon soigné et si elle ne fuyait pas les lieux, elle se tenait relativement à l'écart. Sa peur envers Mélodie était toujours présente, sans doute car elle était incapable de ne pas la relier à l'explosion dans la grotte lors de laquelle elle avait cru qu'elle allait finalement être capturée. Cependant, elle comprenait qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger avec cette humaine le Goupix au poil doré et le Tylton d'or le lui avaient tous deux certifié. Couchée maintenant contre un arbre, Elecsprint lui tenait compagnie. Il était sans doute, avec elle, le pokémon le plus fatigué de tous.

N et Mélodie s'assirent près du feu que venait d'allumer Braségali.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

Le garçon regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui poser cette question.

« De quoi ? Pour Absol ou le Milobellus ?

-Les deux.

-J'avais rencontré Milobellus dans son lac quelques jours avant notre rencontre, je n'ai eu qu'à lui demander son aide… Quant à Absol, c'est Négapi qui m'a dit où elle se trouvait. Il l'avait vu s'écrouler dans un coin d'herbe près d'une grotte, incapable d'atteindre celle-ci… Il m'a indiqué le chemin. »

Le Négapi en question dormait actuellement dans les ailes cotonneuses de Tylton, qui picorait joyeusement des graines. Il avait suivi le groupe lorsqu'il était allé s'installer dans une clairière ils l'avaient accepté avec joie. Personne n'aimait plus les pokémons que ces deux-là de toute façon.

« Je vois… On a eu beaucoup de chance.

- _Absol_ a eu beaucoup de chance. La chance qu'une personne comme toi fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la retrouver et la sauver. »

Mélodie sentit ses joues prendre une teinte écarlate à cause des paroles de N.

« J'ai vraiment cru, dit-elle pour détourner le sujet, que tu ne reviendrais pas.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi hein ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste

-Si, justement, répondit-elle à la surprise générale –y comprit la sienne-. J'avais très peur de l'avoir accordé à quelqu'un à tort, une fois de plus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas cru en un humain… Donc j'avais peur. »

Comme pour atténué ses propos, elle rit doucement.

« Demain matin je partirai pour rejoindre Vermilava. »

La soudaine annonce de N, lâchée comme une simple remarque, effaça immédiatement le sourire du visage de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle le savait déjà.

« Il sera temps de nous dire au revoir. »

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle.

« Mais… Tu ne veux pas rester un peu pour m'aider à m'occuper d'Absol ? Le temps qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête… J'irai moi aussi en ville une fois que ce sera bon !

-Je t'étais indispensable pour convaincre Absol de rester avec toi c'est chose faite. Maintenant, je vais continuer ma quête.

-Mais quelle quête ? »

Ça aussi, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle refusait son départ.

« Celle de comprendre le lien entre humain et pokémon, de voir comment sont attachés à eux ceux de notre espèce. Tu m'as appris beaucoup, mais je dois continuer maintenant. »

Toute une liste d'arguments défila dans les pensées de Mélodie, mais elle resta muette. Elle réalisait que quoi qu'elle pût dire, rien ne le convaincrait. Et elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle souhaitait qu'il restât à ses côtés –elle-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi-.

Un long silence s'installa, tel qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis longtemps.

N ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune fille il pensait plutôt qu'elle se dirait heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de lui. Au contraire, elle souhaitait le voir rester. Cela avait manqué de le faire fléchir, il avait même cru un instant qu'il allât céder. Mais il avait tenu bon. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, vite. Car il avait peur de ses propres sentiments.

« Tu resteras dans la région ? »

Il leva la tête vers Mélodie, qui venait de parler tout en continuant de fixer les flammes du feu. Sa main droite triturait sans cesse le collier de Hoenn.

« Durant un temps, oui. Puis je continuerai à visiter d'autres endroits.

-D'accord. »

Ce fut le dernier mot prononcé ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, Mélodie se réveilla les muscles endoloris et une horrible sensation de fatigue. C'était manifestement la douleur à sa cheville qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Elle grimaça en se redressant, mais ne prêta pas longtemps attention à ses tiraillements. Elle posa les yeux sur l'herbe aplanie à côté d'elle, signe que quelqu'un avait dormi là.

Quelqu'un qui n'y s'y trouvait plus.

La jeune fille se mit debout, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Gardevoir et Galekid avait disparu eux aussi. Négapi dormait toujours contre Tylton, Braségali Elecsprint et Absol se trouvaient non loin, et Goupix qui restait toujours contre Mélodie la nuit entre-ouvrait les yeux à cause du réveil brutal de sa dresseuse. Libégon était toujours profondément endormi.

Mais Mélodie ne prêta attention à aucun de ces détails.

N était parti.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Le bruit d'un coup de pied contre une pierre réveilla le grand dragon blanc Reshiram, qui ouvrit un immense œil bleu. Il redressa la tête en reconnaissant son compagnon qui l'avait quitté pendant trois longues semaines.

« Désolé mon ami, lui dit N, j'étais très occupé… Mais je suis de retour ! »

Le garçon sourit au pokémon, qui poussa un grondement de satisfaction. N caressa la tête de Reshiram avec douceur. Le dragon lui avait manqué. Il était heureux de le voir en bonne santé. Il se concentrait sur cela, plutôt que sa culpabilité d'avoir laissé Mélodie sans un mot d'au revoir, ou le manque qu'il ressentait de ne pas se réveiller avec elle et tous ses pokémons pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Les yeux mi-clos, le garçon s'appuyait sur Reshiram, jouant avec sa fourrure immaculée.

Gardevoir interrompit ce moment en s'adressant à N. Tout comme Galékid, le pokémon bipède avait tenu à suivre N, lorsqu'il était parti en toute discrétion trois jours plus tôt.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il au pokémon psy. Si j'avais attendu des adieux, je sais que je serais resté. »

Reshiram adressa un regard interloqué à N, qui se lança dans le récit des semaines passées.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

« Reste un peu tranquille ! »

Mélodie rit doucement tandis qu'Absol s'ébrouait une nouvelle fois pendant qu'elle la brossait. Elle était intenable. Mais la jeune fille aimait la voir ainsi elle allait de mieux en mieux, et même sa méfiance envers la dresseuse commençait à s'estomper.

S'occuper d'Absol était sa priorité et s'en était presque devenu une obsession. Car sinon, ses souvenirs des jours passés avec N la hantaient douloureusement. Elle le détestait d'être parti ainsi. Pourtant, elle continuait d'espérer le revoir un jour. Alors elle se concentrait sur son envie d'aider Absol pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'aller en direction de Vermilava pour le chercher à chaque fois que cette pensée la traversait, elle la repoussait en se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Absol seule ici. Et elle ne lui avait pas encore proposé d'être capturée dans une pokéball. Pour un pokémon qui avait passé les derniers mois à fuir, une telle proposition serait mal venue.

Un branche qui craqua les fit se raidirent toutes deux. Mélodie ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille à cause de la menace du chasseur, proférée seulement quatre jours plus tôt. Mais ce fut Elecsprint qui entra dans la clairière, Négapi perché sur son dos. La dresseuse sourit.

« Oh, souffla-t-elle de soulagement, vous m'avez fait peur. »

Son sourire la quitta presque immédiatement. Une lueur de peur brillait dans le regard de son pokémon. Des voix rugirent l'instant d'après.

« Non, n'envoyez pas vos pokémons ! Peu importe la manière dont on obtient ces pokémon, tant que nous les avons ! »

Le chasseur que redoutait tant Mélodie arriva à son tour dans la clairière. Noah. Derrière lui suivaient les trois chasseurs de la dernière fois, ainsi que la chasseuse qui aurait attaqué Mélodie dans le dos si N n'était pas intervenu. Avec eux, des pokémons attendaient sans un bruit. Ils ne semblaient pas en position d'attaque.

« Je t'avais dit que bientôt tu ne ferais plus la fière, lança Noah à l'adresse de Mélodie. »

Un poignard brillait dans sa main droite.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N caressait doucement Galekid quand il vit Gardevoir se figer. Inquiet, il se redressa pour se mettre en face d'elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le pokémon planta son regard alarmé dans celui du jeune homme, qui sentit l'adrénaline dégringoler le long de son corps.

Mélodie était en danger.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Par réflexe, la jeune fille se positionna devant Elecsprint et Négapi et Absol. Cette dernière s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille malgré elle. Ces humains l'effrayaient. Ces humains voulaient la réduire à l'état d'objet à vendre et à collectionner. Ces humains la terrorisaient.

Elecsprint voulut se mettre devant sa dresseuse, mais celle-ci le força à rester derrière. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre eux. Ils ne voulaient vraisemblablement même pas prendre la peine de l'attaquer à la loyal.

Et cette fois, N n'était pas là pour la sauver.

« Tu as des pokémons qui nous intéresse petite. Cet Absol, mais aussi ton Goupix. Et je parie que c'est toi aussi qui nous a volé Vibraninf et qui nous a devancés lors de la capture de Tylton. »

Elle déglutit. Ils en avaient après tous ceux qu'elle avait sauvés.

Il fallait qu'elle les protégeât à nouveau.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N resta figé, incapable de se décider sur la démarche à suivre. Il lui avait fallu près de trois jours pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il ne pourrait jamais arriver jusqu'à elle à temps. Et Gardevoir ne pouvait user de sa capacité de téléportation la distance était trop longue, cela serait trop fatiguant pour elle.

Ses ongles étaient plantés si profondément dans la paume de sa main qu'il se blessa.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Mélodie recula de plusieurs pas, alors que son agresseur avançait peu à peu vers elle. Absol suivait ses mouvements, apeurée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le chasseur ne perdît patience pour se jeter sur la jeune fille, elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus le choix c'était risqué, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Elle glissait sa main vers son sac au moment où l'homme se précipita finalement vers elle, le poignard pointé en avant. Elle et Elecsprint se décalèrent d'un côté, mais Absol de l'autre. Il ne toucha personne, cependant cela chamboula les plans de Mélodie.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

La jeune fille lança toutes ses pokéballs Tylton, Braségali, Goupix et Libégon en sortirent.

« Fuyez ! Partez, tous ! Protégez-vous, et allez le plus loin possible ! »

Les pokémons ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne voulaient pas abandonner leur dresseuse.

« ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! »

Le chasseur se tourna soudain vers Absol, son arme brandit, sûrement dans le but de la blesser pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mélodie ne se soucia plus de tenter de résonner ses pokémons –ils allaient bien finir par comprendre que c'était le mieux à faire-.

Elle plongea Absol, qui était paralysée par la peur.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N était perché sur le dos de Reshiram, Gardevoir dans son dos. Le dragon pouvait être vu de tous, volant à basse altitude, mais peu lui importait. Il allait arriver à la forêt où se trouvait Mélodie.

Il allait la sauver.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Mélodie percuta Absol de toutes ses forces pour s'interposer, l'ôtant de la trajectoire de l'arme du chasseur.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N les vit, là, dans la clairière qu'il avait quittée à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Reshiram descendit en piqué, et cracha des flammes qui visèrent les pokémons des chasseurs qui s'approchaient d'un groupe rapproché de pokémons.

Les pokémons de Mélodie.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Une immense ombre blanche masqua le soleil dans la clairière. Attaqués par le feu tombé du ciel, tous les hommes fuirent soudain, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Elle sourit.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

N sauta du dragon blanc, atterrissant avec souplesse au sol grâce à un psyko de Gardevoir.

Il se précipita vers Mélodie.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

La jeune fille voyait trouble derrière ses larmes. Mais elle le reconnut immédiatement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu es revenu… »

Il lui sourit.

« Oui. On dirait que ça t'étonne ! »

Soudain, le visage du garçon perdit toute joie et toute couleur. Il vit la tâche vermeille grandissante qui teintait les vêtements sombres de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main juste au-dessus de la poitrine de Mélodie, qui tomba en arrière. Il la retint, posant sa tête sur ses genoux tout en maintenant sa main sur la blessure pour que le sang ne s'en échappât pas.

Elle sourit un peu plus, l'air fatiguée.

« Ça sert à rien. Ce chasseur a réussi au moins une chose… »

Elle toussa.

« Plutôt moi que mes pokémons. »

N sentit son cœur se serrer et une douleur infinie envahit sa poitrine, comme s'il était lui-même en train de mourir.

« Je savais… commença-t-il. »

Mélodie réussit à froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension en entendant le garçon.

« Je savais que tu allais mourir… Je l'ai pressenti lors de notre rencontre. Mais je pensais m'être trompé, je pensais que finalement tout allait bien se passer pour toi… Je pensais vraiment que ce n'était qu'une fausse impression… Qu'en partant, j'allais t'épargner définitivement la réalisation de ce que j'avais vu…

-Tu prédis l'avenir… En plus de comprendre les pokémon ? »

Le rire qu'elle étouffa lui déclencha une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les poumons étaient touchés.

« De toute façon… L'important, c'est que tout le monde aille bien. »

N n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les pokémons s'étaient rassemblés autour de la jeune fille. Son compagnon depuis toujours, Braségali. Elecsprint qui l'avait accompagnée depuis toujours lorsqu'elle contrecarrait les plans des chasseurs. Libégon, Tylton, Goupix et Absol, qu'elle avait sauvés… Tous ceux pour qui elle avait risqué sa vie, tous ceux pour qui elle l'avait sacrifiée.

Elle montra alors son collier.

« Prends-le, en souvenir… Si tu veux… »

N avait l'impression qu'une poigne de fer broyait sa poitrine. La main tremblante, il détacha le collier du cou de la jeune fille, et le serra entre ses doigts.

La poitrine de Mélodie se souleva plusieurs fois spasmodiquement, faisant davantage rouler ses larmes de souffrance et de tristesse. N sentit l'épouvante emplir chaque parcelle de son propre corps. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire… Mais il était incapable de les exprimer.

« C'était sympa… Ces derniers jours ensembles… Hein ?

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix brisée. C'était… sympa… »

Une quinte de toux secoua à nouveau le fragile corps de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime bien en fait, N… Pour un humain… »

Les larmes qui dévalaient les joues du jeune homme tombèrent sur la main qui serrait le collier, posée sur le front de la dresseuse.

« Moi aussi Mélodie… »

Elle sourit doucement.

« T'es pas obligé de le dire… »

La toux qui la secoua à nouveau empêcha N de répliquer, et elle fut la plus rapide à reprendre la parole.

« Tu t'occuperas d'Absol hein ? Confie les autres à mes parents… Ils trouveront des dresseurs dignes de confiance tels que toi…

-C'est promis. »

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau, et ouvrit des lèvres tremblantes pour ajouter quelque chose.

Mais elle resta muette. Les yeux presque refermés, le corps entièrement relâché, elle avait fini par mourir pour la cause qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps défendu. N la secoua, pendant quelques interminables instants. Il lui ordonna de se réveiller. Il ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui dévalaient son visage. Il voulait juste qu'elle ouvre à nouveaux ses yeux au bleu si particulier.

Braségali posa une main sur son épaule. N cessa brutalement de gesticuler, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur ses genoux. Il lui ferma les paupières.

Absol poussa un long et déchirant cri vers le ciel.


	6. Épilogue

**Epilogue**

Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'un garçon aux longs cheveux verts.

Les immenses yeux du dragon blanc se posèrent sur lui, regard saphir contre regard azur. Ephémère échange, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme reportât son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

Ils se trouvaient au sommet des montagnes qui dominaient Vergazon, l'horizon dévoilant cette région fantastique et mystérieuse qu'était Hoenn à perte de vue, dont les limites dépassaient la mer elle-même. Un vent frais venait jouer dans les plumes de Reshiram et les vêtements de N ses cheveux étaient doucement agités, venant frôler le corps du pokémon. Les jambes dans le vide, le jeune garçon était assis au bord de la falaise, le dragon allongé derrière lui de tout son long.

Le regard de N ne parvenait pas à se détacher du paysage. Pourtant, cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il était ici. Depuis son arrivée, il n'était jamais reparti. Malgré son projet de visiter toutes les régions. Il s'était trop attaché à Hoenn. Il savait sans doute qu'il ne pourrait désormais trouver plus belle région.

La tête renversée en arrière, il prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant de soupirer.

Il devait partir.

Les rumeurs se répandaient de façon bien trop homogène, elles ne pouvaient qu'être fondées. Même s'il souhaitait que ce ne fût que pures élucubrations, il ne pouvait nier la vérité.

Ghetis était revenu semer le trouble à Unys.

Encore à la recherche de toujours plus de pouvoir. N l'avait entendu plusieurs fois maintenant la région serait apparemment recouverte en partie d'une glace impénétrable, habitée d'un froid mordant. Il fallait arrêter le chef de la team Plasma avant qu'il ne fasse encore davantage de mal.

N se releva, et posa sa main contre le flanc de Reshiram.

« Attends-moi ici mon ami, dit-il doucement, nous partons ce soir. »

Un renâclement confirma que le pokémon l'avait bien entendu. Le garçon aux cheveux verts sourit, avant de commencer une longue descente le long du flanc des monts. Il prenait son temps, marchant avec lenteur, comme pour retarder le moment du départ qui se rapprochait inexorablement. C'était sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il ne cessait de faire ces derniers jours des allers-retours jusqu'à l'endroit où Reshiram demeurait caché il ne demandait qu'à perdre un peu plus de temps dans cette région.

Mais le jour des adieux était venu.

N marcha plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à destination : une étendue calme et tranquille de verdure au pied des montagnes, telle un sanctuaire secret. Pas plus grand qu'un terrain de match pokémon, des fleurs poussaient ici et là, apportant de joyeuses nuances de couleurs au milieu de l'herbe. A droite de cet endroit magique se dressait les premières formations rocheuses à gauche commençait un bois.

Ce lieu était le plus beau et paisible que N n'eût jamais vu.

Il avança avec douceur, comme par peur de troubler la nature, vers le côté opposé de celui par lequel il venait d'arriver. Avec une tranquille lenteur, il rejoignit un carré de terre où les fleurs étaient plus nombreuses qu'ailleurs. Elles étaient belles et à l'aspect fragile, mais assez forte pour survivre à un hiver glacial ou un été caniculaire. La représentation parfaite mais très simple de la personne à qui ce parterre rendait hommage. N savait que Mélodie aurait bien plus souhaité cette sérénité à une tombe de marbre froide, rigide et funeste.

Le garçon caressa sans y prêter attention le pétale d'un oxalis blanc. Ici, la beauté des lieux évoquaient l'amour de la jeune fille pour la nature, pour sa région. Son amour pour les pokémons, quant à lui, était comblé lorsque le soir tombait de nombreuses bêtes se réunissaient ici pour dormir toutes ensembles, à l'abri du vent qui parvenait du volcan proche. Lorsque la famille de la jeune fille avait accepté que Mélodie soit enterrée ici, N savait qu'elle ne pourrait que trouver la paix.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées ses doigts quittèrent la plante tandis que son regard se posa sur l'Absol qui venait dans sa direction. Sa peau rouge ressortait sous sa fourrure blanche ébouriffée par le vent, le soleil créant d'étranges ombres sur celle-ci. N lui adressa un sourire.

Le pokémon n'était pas encore assis aux côtés du garçon lorsque de nouveaux arrivants les rejoignirent à leur tour. Gardevoir marchait auprès d'un Galegon qui, malgré son air joyeux, ne pouvait cacher à N sa tristesse. La bonne humeur de ce pokémon n'avait d'égale que son affection pour les humains.

Le jeune homme focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la tombe naturelle. Son souffle était profond et calme, mais ses yeux reflétaient son chagrin et ses regrets. Il resta ainsi très longtemps il ne prêta aucune attention aux crampes qui engourdissaient ses jambes à force d'être figé dans la même position. Les pokémons étaient silencieusement à ses côtés.

Un sourire finit par étirer les lèvres du garçon. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais il souriait. Car depuis son aventure brève mais intense en compagnie de Mélodie, il avait retrouvé foi en une réalité qu'il pensait impossible. Il n'avait vu durant son enfance que des pokémons mal en point à cause des humains, car Ghetis voulait qu'il en soit ainsi mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait à l'époque, de telles relations étaient loin d'être une généralité.

N se redressa finalement, les muscles endoloris, courbaturés pour être resté bien trop longtemps dans une position inconfortable. Il devait maintenant partir, tout laisser derrière lui. Il savait que cela arriverait, au début de sa quête, accompagné du dragon blanc. Cependant, jamais il n'avait songé vivre de telles choses. Mais il devait laisser cet endroit derrière lui. Laisser cette tombe, ces pokémons, cette régions toute entière… Tout devait rester derrière lui.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Il est temps… Au revoir, Mélodie. »

Il se retourna et laissa cet endroit hors du temps plonger dans les douces et virevoltantes ombres du soir.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'il commença l'ascension des montagnes pour la dernière fois. Gardevoir et Galegon avaient tenu à l'accompagner. Négapi lui-même était venu pour lui dire au revoir. Quant à Absol, elle avait demandé à N de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci avait refusé à cause des risques qu'il lui ferait courir. Il avait donc voulu la raccompagner jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, chez les parents de Mélodie, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'y aller avant le départ de N. Heureusement, elle était maintenant assez forte pour se débrouiller seule. De toute façon, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier au caractère capricieux du pokémon.

Le sommet arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Reshiram bailla et s'étira de tout son long à l'arrivée du garçon et des pokémons, avant de se secouer pour se réveiller. Un long vol l'attendait.

N se tourna vers Gardevoir, Galegon, Negapi et Absol.

« Au revoir mes amis… Merci pour tout. »

Il caressa chacun d'entre eux, et embrassa Absol sur le front.

« Fais bien attention à toi. »

Il se redressa.

« Prenez tous soin de vous ! »

Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, baignant au loin de rouge la mer cachant en son sein Atalanopolis. Le cœur déchiré, N grimpa sur le dos de Reshiram, devant ses ailes. Tandis que le dragon commençait doucement à agiter ses ailes, le garçon adressa un signe de main aux pokémons lorsqu'il vit le sol qui s'éloigna, il lança :

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! »

Des exclamations joyeuses lui répondirent.

Puis ils furent hors de vue.

Une larme dévala la joue de N.

Quelques heures plus tard, nostalgique mais serein, le garçon observait la mer, plusieurs mètres en-dessous du dragon. Bientôt, il allait être de retour chez lui. Mais était-ce vraiment chez lui ? Ghetis avait corrompu ses pensées, il les avait manipulés. Le garçon avait la sensation de n'avoir réellement commencé à vivre que le jour où il avait appris cette vérité. Il avait la sensation qu'Hoenn était chez lui maintenant. D'avoir enfin découvert la vie dans cette merveilleuse région.

« Ghetis… »

Il allait à nouveau avoir affaire à lui. Il allait à nouveau devoir lui tenir tête, faire échouer son plan. Mais il avait le dragon blanc avec lui cette fois.

Et puis… Ce n'était plus pareil.

N serra le collier en saphir de Hoenn glissé sous son t-shirt.

Rien n'était plus pareil.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Note à la fin cette fois, pour vous remercier de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier l'aventure de Mélodie et N, qu'elle vous a fait voyager un temps soit peu, que ça vous a autant plu à lire que ça m'a plu à écrire ! Et surtout, je voulais vous adresser un grand MERCI pour avoir suivi cette histoire, ainsi qu'aux quelques uns ayant pris le temps de commenter ; vraiment, merci beaucoup. Vous êtes des amours. Peut-être reviendrais-je un jour pour une fanfiction dans l'univers, qui sait. A la revoyure ! :D**_


End file.
